Belts, in particular thin, continuous belts, are employed in the most varied use cases. For example, thin plastic belts are used for image development, image transfer and to transport toner in modern electrophotographic printers (WO 98/39691). The belts run in corresponding machine assemblies (for example electrophotography or transfer belt units) that, among other things, are constructed from: a belt drive and belt run regulator unit; deflection rollers that are borne such that they can rotate and/or stationary deflection bars; and a tensioning device.
The belts are subjected to a wear that makes an exchange necessary. It should be possible for an operator without special expertise to conduct the exchange. Expenditure and risk of damage to the belt should thereby be as low as possible. Likewise, the possibility must be present to remove the belts from the machine assemblies for maintenance purposes and to reinsert them (likewise without the risk of damage).
Different solution approaches for the insertion and removal of the belts from electrophotographic printers have been described previously.
One solution is to transport the belts in shaping packages (contour packaging). This contour packaging is placed at the machine assembly in which the belt is to be changed, and the belt can then be slid from the packaging into the machine assembly (for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,049,682, 5,400,121).
Moreover, solutions are applied in which the operator must thread the new belt into the machine with great care after a slight de-tensioning of the belt in the machine assembly. However, this is only possible with belts of short length.
An additional device for placement of the belt into a machine assembly is known from DE 102 04 640 B4. The operator thereby slides tubes on which the belt is borne into recesses provided in the machine assembly, whereby the contour of the belt it is fixed corresponding to its contour in the machine assembly. Upon shifting the belt, the belt glides over a cover hood arranged to the side of the machine assembly and from there onto the rollers or deflection rods of the machine assembly. In order to remove a belt arranged in a machine assembly from the machine assembly, the belt is drawn onto the tube arranged in the recesses, wherein the belt slides onto the tube and then the tube with the belt can be withdrawn.
This method leads to difficulties when a belt that exhibits poor sliding properties should be mounted on the machine assembly, for example when the belt possesses an inner surface made from a rubber-like material.